


Happiness

by CreativityFlow



Series: BluePulse Week 2016 [4]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bluepulse, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Memory Loss, Star Wars References, bluepulse week 2016, bluepulseweek2016, memory regained, part one was better but hey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativityFlow/pseuds/CreativityFlow
Summary: Jaime knows that when Bart regains his memory, it won't go back to normal. He knows it'll take time to go back to where they once were. But that's okay. Because he would do anything for his speedster, as long as Bart allowed him by his side.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is later in the day than usual, I know, but I've fallen behind on BluePulse week. Hopefully I can continue posting on time ^^  
> Anyway, please enjoy Day Four: Happiness (it is recommended that Day Three: Nightmare is read beforehand, but it isn't necessary.)

Jaime was worried. Beyond worried. He avoided the team, he avoided mountain, he avoided his parents questions. 

Kaldur and Robin called him once the other day to inform him Bart still hadn't regained his memories. Apparently, he was convinced he was being held prisoner by Reach soldiers, and refused to believe anything anyone said. Barry had tried to convince him otherwise, and watched over him, but the younger speedster simply refused to believe that the world he had known no longer existed.

It had been three days. Three days since Bart woke up, since Jaime last saw him.

 _The Bart Allen will return, Jaime Reyes,_ Khaji Da said, sounding oddly comforting. _From research, it can be assumed that the Bart Allen will recover faster if surrounded by familiar faces._

"Oh, you expect me to waltz in there and give him a heart attack?" Jaime asked. "You saw him the other day. He was _terrified, esé._ Of _me._ "

_Do not blame yourself, Jaime Reyes._

Jaime didn't bother responding. He knew it wasn't him who scared Bart so much - it was an alternate future him. But he almost did become that monster that enslaved humanity. If it weren't for Bart...

His thoughts were cut off by the quiet beeping of his communicator, and Jaime gave a long, drawn out sigh before answering.

_"¿Què pasa?"_

_"Blue, we need you at HQ."_ Robins words were stiff, and sounded strained.

Immediately, Jaime sits up and allows the Blue Beetle armor to climb over his skin. "What's wrong?"

His mind jumped to Bart, but they surely wouldn't call him in if it was? Bart was terrified of him, and would only run away if Jaime showed up.

 _"It's a long story,"_ Robin said.

Jaime flew out his window, careful to be sure none of the neighbors were watching. "I'm on my way."

For once, Khaji Da let him fly in silence, and Jaime spent the short flight to the nearest zeta tube worrying about Bart. He had supposedly spent most of his time at the Allens', but did visit the team whenever the Flash was needed. Maybe if he rushed to the briefing or whatever it was they needed him for, he could avoid any confrontation.

He winced as the computer announced his presence, but was shocked when no one came to greet him. It was quiet.

"Khaji Da?" he whispered, hesitating to take the first step.

 _Scanning,_ the scarab stated, and after a couple clicks, reported, _heat signatures suggest life forms in the kitchen and gym._

Still cautious (whether it be of a potential intruder or Bart, Jaime wasn't sure), he crept towards the kitchen. His footsteps were nearly silent, but he still winced when he felt headed too much noise.

Before he could turn the corner into the kitchen, a hand landed on his shoulder, and Jaime yelped, Khaji Da automatically forming a pulse cannon and pointing it at the attacker.

"Whoa, Blue, calm down," Robin said, raising his hands and raising an eyebrow.

 _"Dios mio,"_ Jaime sighed. "Don't sneak up on me like that, Rob."

"Sorry," he smirked, but Jaime didn't believe him in the slightest. "You really might want to be careful, though. Bart's still a little jumpy."

"Bart...?" Jaime shook his head. "He's here? Now?"

"Jaime!"

He had barely had time to register the word before a blue of auburn hair crashed into him, practicality hanging off his neck.

"Bart?" he asked, hesitating to hug the speedster back. "I thought you guys were going to call me?"

"He woke up earlier with most of his memory back," Robin explained. "There's still some things he isn't clear on-"

"I remember enough," Bart insisted, still clinging to Jaime like he would suddenly disappear.

Behind his mask, Robin rolled his eyes. "Just be careful with him, Blue. We still need to keep him for observation."

"Yeah," Jaime agreed, "sure thing."

Robin nodded, and turned to leave, but Bart tensed. "Uh, hey, Rob! Where ya going ah-me-go? What happened to that movie marathon you promised?"

And Jaime understood. Bart remembered enough to know where and when he was, he remembered that Jaime wasn't stuck on mode. But those memories from the alternate future were still fresh in his mind. Though Bart seemed to be comfortable hanging off him like a leech, he obviously didn't want to be alone with him just yet.

Slowly, giving Bart plenty of time to back away, Jaime gently placed a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek.

"I think a movie marathon sounds great, _cariño,"_ he said, glancing at Robin, who nodded. "Besides, we still haven't got you to sit down to watch the rest of the Star Wars movies yet, and to some people, that's considered a crime."

Bart grinned, and he looked relieved. "I'll go start the popcorn!" he announced, and was gone.

After a moment, Robin left, presumably going to gather the others to watch the movie. Jaime quickly followed.

"Did he really just get his memory back this morning?" Jaime asked.

"Yesterday," Robin told him. "But I think he was still too scared and too ashamed to face you, so he put it off."

Jaime nodded. "Do you think this is okay?" he asked. "I mean, I don't want to overdo it, you know? Maybe I should leave."

"Bart's the one that insisted we call you. We were going to wait another day or two, to make sure he didn't have any relapse, but he wouldn't let it go," Robin explained. "That probably means he wants you to stay."

Jaime only nodded.

It wasn't until about halfway through _Return of the Jedi_ that Jaime felt Bart actually relax into his side. A smile spread across his lips as he tentatively wrapped his arm around the younger boys shoulders, and he would swear Bart vibrated, even if only for a second.

Bart would be okay. Jaime would help him as much as he could, put as much distance between them as Bart needed. Whatever he wanted, Jaime would comply.

Because he couldn't imagine giving this up. He couldn't imagine having to go through life without his speedster by his side.

"Wait, they're siblings?" Bart asked, jerking up.

Jaime laughed, a full body laugh. Robin shushed him, so he stifled his giggles and nuzzled Bart's cheek. The speedster didn't react other than to lean closer, otherwise preoccupied with the movie.

And Jaime was okay with that. He was happy with it. He was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr creativityflowfics.tumblr.com


End file.
